The Archwing
The Archwing is an optional Quest introduced in Update 15 that introduces and familiarizes players with the Archwing flight system, along the way they will also be introduced to Orokin Sabotage and Excavation missions. This quest is only unlocked upon a player reaching Mastery Rank 2. Walkthrough The Time is Now Upon beginning this quest, Lotus will send an inbox transmission to the player along with an Odonata blueprint, noting that they finally have a working Archwing prototype and orders the Tenno to gather the materials needed to craft it. The Archive: Tessera, Venus The Tenno deploys to Tessera, Venus, in a mission to retrieve the Orokin Archive coordinate from a Corpus stronghold via Orokin Void's portal. This mission reintroduces the Orokin Sabotage game mode from the Operation Gate Crash event; the Tenno must reverse the flow of the portal via a nearby Orokin Generator which they must defend it from oncoming Corpus. Once it has completed, the Tenno must traverse to the Corpus via the portal to retrieve the Void Key from the Corpus Lynx proxy, and then destroy the portal by overloading the Orokin Torsion Beam Device to make sure the Corpus couldn't salvage the Orokin Tower further. There are three optional Corpus caches, in the form of a Corpus locker with white light, in the void part of this mission only the marked cache is needed to retrieve the archive. All of the caches can be found before trying to reverse the portal. The first resource cache discovered can contain Void Keys, while the second has a larger chance at obtaining rare resources, and the last cache discovered can award Prime blueprints and Forma. Excavation: E Gate, Venus Ordis will immediately inform Lotus of the Orokin Archive along with its coordinates to locate the Archwing components needed. Each successful excavation will yield a random Odonata component blueprint. Much like normal excavation, players can extract as soon as the first excavation is completed. Once all three blueprint parts of the Odonata (Wings, Harness and Systems) have been obtained, Ordis will persuade the player to build the Archwing. After the Archwing is constructed the player will need to "Discover" the component parts. Intel Espionage: Montes, Venus The Lotus will then order the Tenno to deploy to the Montes sector of Venus, and infiltrate a Corpus Ship with the intention of retrieving intelligence about the Grineer Balor Fomorian by first exterminating all opposition. However, the mission is abruptly interfered with the presence of Grineer Fleets led by Councilor Vay Hek, who contacts Frohd Bek over severing ties with the Corpus. The Corpus Ship is soon boarded by Grineer marines as it suffers severe damage from heavy bombardment with the surprise arrival of a Balor Fomorian. The dire situation forces the Lotus to order for a mission abort and calls for the Tenno to head to the extraction point, however Ordis informs her that extraction may not be possible due to the extensive damage suffered by the ship, ultimately leaving the Tenno without any means of escape. If there is only one chance to escape the ship alive, it is to delve into the deep space. The Tenno makes its preparation, charging its Warframe before diving into the great unknown. The Lotus -- Somewhat in a forceful manner, orders Ordis to deploy and attach the Archwing to the Tenno, along with their respective weapons, Imperator and Veritux. *Imperator is a heavy machine gun with a very fast rate of fire, suitable against short-mid range and heavy targets. *Veritux is a massive greatsword which sports constant heavy damage. Supposedly impossibly massive to wield on ground, the weightless space turns this weapon into a weapon of pure destruction. Balor Fomorian The Archwing is a set of mechanical wings used by Tenno to fly and engage in combat in space, offering a potent mix of firepower and mobility to engage spaceborne enemies. Once the player successfully docks with the Archwing, they will need to reach a new extraction point out in deep space away from the battle. Grineer spacecraft however will deploy Zeplens, large devices deploying energy nets that can trap the Tenno inside their radius. Players will need to destroy the Zeplen units in order to advance, while destroying any enemies along the way while at the same time avoid getting seen by the Balor Fomorian's weapons – A single shot could mean demise. The Tenno, with valiant effort escaped the range of Balor Fomorian, and immediately extract with their Liset in space before the Fomorian could reach them. It was a successful retreat – however it also means victory. But the real battle has yet to begin. And by the time it comes, the Fomorian will be ready, but so will the Tenno. Completing this mission will complete the quest, unlocking Archwing nodes throughout the solar system as well as granting access to other Archwing blueprints and their respective arsenal. Bugs *If the blueprints are rushed using Platinum, the game may not recognize the components as completed, and will not proceed to the next mission. Logging out and then logging back in can solve this(if you have another quest switch to it and then switch back and it will update the quest). *For some players, the mission on Tessera, Venus (retrieve the Orokin Archive) will cause the game to crash. *The excavation mission may disappear upon completion, preventing players from getting additional parts if they haven't already done so. Relogging can solve this problem. *Many players are unable to complete the first mission after building the Odonata because it will not deploy properly for half of the mission. Media Let's Play Warframe - Obtaining Archwing Part 1 - The Archwing Quest Let's Play Warframe - Obtaining Archwing Part 2 - The Archwing Quest HOW TO GET THE ARCHWING ODONATA Update 15 - Warframe Hints Tips HOW TO GET THE ARCHWING ODONATA Update 15 Part 2 - Warframe Hints Tips Category:Quest Category:Update 15 Category:Archwing